Li Chen
Perfil *'Nombre real: '李晨 / Li Chen *'Nombre Inglés:' Jerry Li *'Apodos: '''Black Bull, Chen Chen, Chen Ge *'Profesión: Actor, Cantante y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Beijing, China *'Estatura: '180 cm *'Peso: '76 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Sagitario *'Familia: 'Padre y Madre *'Relación Sentimental: Fan Bing Bing. *'Agencia: '''Huayi Brothers. Dramas *Seven Days (Dragon TV, 2019) *Growling Tiger, Roaring Dragon (Youku, 2017-2018) *The Advisors Alliance (Jiangsu TV/Anhui TV, 2017) *Xiucai Encountered Soldiers (2015) *Three Dads (2015) *City of Angels (2015) *Cosmetology High (2014) *Boys to Men (2014) *[[The Empress of China (2014) *Dream Girl (2014) *Good Man (2014) *Married Love (2014) *The Distance to Love (2013) *Longmen Express (2013) *Love is Not Blind (2013) *No Fighting in Beijing (2013) *Diors Man 2 (2013) *Angel Is Coming (2013) *Straw Hat Police (2013) *Hot Girls (2012) *The Good Fellas (2012) *Beijing Youth (2012) *Glorious Weather (2011) *My Special Girlfriend (2011) *Pinwheel (2011) *Beijing Love Story (2011) *Shrimp Ball Biography (2010) *Barber (2010) *Bad Fate (2010) *Life and Dead Line (2009) *Dangerous Situation 24 Hours (2004) *Never Turn Back (2001) *Working Diary (1998) *17 Years Don't Cry (1997) Películas *GSD (2017) *When Larry Met Mary (2016) *MBA Partners (2016) *Chronicles of the Ghostly Tribe (2015) *Let's Get Married (2015) *Hurry Up, Brother (2015) *Breakup Buddies (2014) *Saving General Yang (2013) *Sunny (Película) (2012) *Love is Not Blind (2011) ''Cameo *Love on Lushan Mountain (2010) *The Founding of a Party (2010) *Aftershock (2009) *Ultimate Rescue (2007) *Assembly (2006) *岁岁平安 como Zhao Gen (1998) Programas de TV *Running Man China Temporada 5 (14.04.17 , como miembro regular) *Ace vs Ace 2 (2017 - como invitado) *Challenger's Alliance 2 (2017 - como miembro regular) *Running Man China Temporada 4 (15.04.16 , como miembro regular) *Ace vs Ace (29.01.16 como invitado junto al elenco de Running Man China) *Happy Camp (30.04.16 como invitado) *Running Man China Temporada 3 (30.10.15 , como miembro regular) *Challenger's Alliance (2015 como miembro regular) *Dad is Back (2015 como miembro regular) *Running Man China Temporada 2 (17.04.15 , como miembro regular) *Happy Camp (28.03.15 como invitado) *Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother Temporada 1 (10.10.14 , como miembro regular) *Bigshot (2014 como invitado) *Happy Camp (2.06.13 como invitado) *Happy Camp (27.10.12 como invitado) *A Date with Luyu (2011 como invitado) *Happy Camp (10.09.11 como invitado) *Happy Camp (26.03.11 como invitado) Premios *'2016 18th Hua Ding Awards' ganador a Mejor Actor de TV. *'2016' Beijing Student Film Festival ganador a Mejor Actor Favorito. *'2015' Reality Show Star Power List ganador a Mejor Estrella de Show de Realidad. *'2015' TV Star Power List ganador a Mejor Estrella de TV. *'2015' Chinese TV Good Actor Selection nominado a Mejor Actor. *'2015' Asian Influence Awards ganador a Poderosa Influencia de Asia. *'2015' TV Drama Awards ganador a Figura Contribucional Especial. *'2015' Sina Web Festival ganador a Excelente Figura Pública. *'2014' National Top Ten TV Awards ganador a Actor Top de TV. *'2014' Asia Rainbow TV Awards nominado a Premio del Mejor Actor. *'2013' Beijing TV Drama Awards ganador a Mejor Actor Potencia. *'2013' BQ Celebrity Score Awards nominado a Actor Favorito. *'2013 China Image Film Festival' nominado a Mejor Actor de Reparto por Saving General Yang. *'2013 Asian Idol Awards' ganador a Mejor Idol de Medios. *'2012 CCTV Chinese TV Star Awards' ganador a Recomendación de Papel Especial. *'2012 Sohu TV Drama Awards' nominado a Mejor Actor de Reparto. *'2012 China TV Audience Festival' nominado a Artista Favorito. *'2012 BQ Celebrity Score Awards' nominado a Actor Favorito. *'2012 LeTV Awards' ganador a Mejor Actor Favorito. *'2012 TV Drama Awards' ganador a Figura de Drama de TV. *'2012 TV Drama Awards' nominado a Actor Favorito: Continental por Beijing Love Story. *'2012 8th Hua Ding Awards' ganador a Mejor Actor de TV: Idol por Beijing Youth. *'2012 8th Hua Ding Awards' nominado a Mejor Actor por Beijing Youth. *'2012 Sina Web Festival' ganador a Los Mejores Amantes Populares con Viann Zhang. *'2012 Hundred Flowers Awards' nominado a Mejor Actor de Reparto por Yang Shanzhou. *'2012 Hundred Flowers Awards' nominado a Mejor Actor de Reparto por Aftershock. *'2011 Sohu Internet TV Festival - Autumn' nominado a Mejor Pareja de Pantalla junto a Huo Siyan. *'2011 Sohu Internet TV Festival - Autumn' ganador a Actor Recomendado. *2011 Sohu TV Drama Awards nominado a Mejor Actor. *2011 BQ Celebrity Score Awards nominado a Actor Favorito. *2011 Enlight Entertainment Awards ganador a Movie Leaping Award. *2011 TV Drama Awards nominado a Actor Favorito: Continental por Pinwheel. *2010 Sohu Internet TV Festival - Summer nominado a Mejor Actor Encantador. *2010 Sohu Internet TV Festival - Summer ganador a Actor Revelación. *2010 BQ Celebrity Score Awards nominado a Actor Favorito. *2010 China Fashion Awards ganador a Figura con Estilo. *5th Hua Ding Awards (2010) ganador a Top 10 de Nuevo Artista con Espíritu. *2010 QQ Entertainment Awards ganador a Mejor Artista Mejorado de Película. *2009 47th International Emmy Awards nominado a Actor con Mejor Interpretación. *2008 Shanghai International Film Festival - Press Prize ganador a Mejor Actor por Ultimate Rescue. Enlaces *Weibo *Wikipedia Chino Categoría:Huayi Brothers Entertainment Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CProductor